


Separated From Earth

by danceswithgary



Series: To Walk On The Wind [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into the <b>To Walk on the Wind</b> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated From Earth

**Author's Note:**

> [  
>  Click for fullsize animation](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/002khy8c)   
> 

"Why didn't you ever teach Uncle Meredith to fly? Was he too afraid?"

"Got that one wrong." Johnny shook his head and chuckled at young John's question. "Mer's the one who taught me wing-walking then how to fly. Fact is, he won't let me go up until he's checked out a new design by himself."

John's eyes widened in disbelief. "But he said…."

With a scruffle of John's every-which-way hair, Johnny explained. "He sees in his head everything that can go wrong thousands of feet above ground and he still goes up. That makes him the bravest man I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McSheplets #96: Separated from Earth](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%2096%20-%20separated%20from%20earth)
> 
> Normally, this would have only appeared in the McShep Drabbles collection, but it's also part of a series.


End file.
